Family Reunion
by ShadoutCarver
Summary: Harry Dresden is not, in fact, the last of the Morningway family
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Reunion 1/3  
Author: ShadoutCarver  
Rating: Some iffy language, violence  
Book or TV verse: TV verse with a nod to book  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and Scifi Channel  
Summary: Some Morningways have survived.

For the first time ever I am posting part one before I have finished part 3. I will be going to Shoreleave 29 tomorow. I will have my computer and internet access there, but I'm not sure when I will be posting part 2 (or finishing part 3)

So until then I hope y'all enjoy:  
(and if you find yourself at Shoreleave in Hunt Valley, MD, stop by the dealer's room security table from 7pm-midnight ask for 'carver' and say 'howdy')

Part I

The twins were like any other set of twins to the rest of the world. No one could tell them apart, not really. Their parents thought they could, but they couldn't, not really. The twins never bothered to correct anyone. They never dressed alike, or impersonated each other. They didn't have to.

They did not have their own language, did not share an empathetic rapport. They shared their minds. At all times. A fact they kept from everyone. The presence of Third, someone they had known since early childhood, was also a secret from the world. Third wasn't First, wasn't Second, but both. Not a hive mind, not a collective consciousness, Third was something different.

Then they hit puberty.

Power flooded their bodies. Magical power. They had a difficult time at first. The energies would leak and strike out randomly in all directions. Third was the first to learn to harness and control the power. Typical teens newly empowered by magic learned either mind control first, or veils to disappear before they learned anything else. Not the Thompson twins they learned what they had been yearning for all their lives -- to look different.

They practiced quite often. They enjoyed looking like their friends, strangers or even changing their appearance to suit their imaginations. After several months they could each change their looks with subtlety and skill. All with the help and fine control of Third. They were games of innocence.

Then their parents died. A car accident ended all their lives, that day.

They had always known they were adopted. When the social workers came to take them to a foster home, they asked to find their original parents. Pitying looks were their only answers. The foster home was a good place, they were not unwelcome or mistreated – but they did not want to stay. It was easy for the twins to escape unnoticed, since no one saw the Thompson twins, just two old men. They set out on a quest to find their birth family. They had only one name: Morningway. They knew a city. The city they had been born in: Chicago.

- - - - - -

Detective Sid Kirmani could not, would not believe, that his partner could ever be assaulted. Yet, here he was in the outside her house. Lt Connie Murphy of the Chicago Police Department had been assaulted in her own home. She had just been regaining consciousness when he pulled up in response to the cell phone call she had initiated when first attacked. Dresden. It had been Harry Dresden, she said.

She was in shock. Yet she would not change her story: Dresden had approached her as she was leaving home. He had begun to rant something about his Uncle, then he had slammed her against her own door. Using magical force he had then barged his way inside her house and thrown her to the floor. He had been such a frightening incarnation straight out of her nightmares that she had been temporarily paralyzed. Only when he ripped open her blouse did she fight back. Kirmani marveled that Dresden still lived.

- - - - - -

Harry Dresden was very much alive. He was in shock as well. An envelope had been slipped under his door. In it were photos. They froze his blood. The first photograph showed him in the midst of nearly raping Murphy in her own living room. The one that frightened him to the core was of him holding hands with Anna Murphy, Connie's daughter, outside the zoo. He had never met Anna – only seen framed photographs of her on Murphy's desk. He had certainly never assaulted Murph. He would rather die than harm her.

And yet. He looked at the photos and the note that had come with it.

"If you run they will die. If she finds out the truth they will die. Confess or they will die." Confess to what? Assaulting Murphy?

He was still trying to figure out what was going on when Detective Kirmani barged his way into Dresden's apartment. The Detective looked decidedly unhappy.

"Kirmani, wait!" Dresden had his hands up defensively.

Kirmani drove his fist into Dresden, just below the ribcage. Dresden gasped and crumpled.

"Shut up. Harry Dresden you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. Get up. Turn around, hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent"

"Kirmani"

"Get up. Turn around, Dresden, I mean it." Kirmani had his pistol out now, pointed at Dresden.

"Go ahead, you know, pull some wizard crap, make my day."

"I didn't do it, Kirmani, I swear."

Kirmani snorted. "Tell that to Murphy.". The pistol remained pointed at Dresden's face.

Dresden was still on his knees. He held his arms out in surrender, his hands up then _called _the gun to him. Kirmani paled as his weapon was ripped from his grip. He felt himself being _pushed_ back, until the back of his knees hit the couch and he was forced to sit. An unseen elephant seemed to be sitting on him, making it impossible to get up. He saw the hockey stick fly through the air into Dresden's hands, and felt, for the first time, a deep superstitious fear of the man who called himself a wizard.

"I don't know what time Murph was attacked, Kirmani, but I have been here since noon yesterday. I didn't know anything until an hour ago, when this was slipped under my door" Dresden handed him an envelope. Kirmani looked at the photographs inside, and the note.

"You had someone there shooting photographs?" he asked Dresden, disgust in voice.

"No." Dresden replied as he took the envelope and its contents back from the detective. That isn't me. I don't know what is going on. I need you to find out."

Kirmani eyed the wizard angrily. "Why should I help you. After all Murphy has done for you, you try to rape her and threaten her daughter?"

Dresden paled.

"Because I didn't. Because whoever did this might still be a threat to her, and her daughter." Dresden's voice grew louder with each word, fear evident. Kirmani flinched.

Harry took a deep breath and leaned his hockey stick against a wall. He walked over to where Kirmani was sitting, reversed his grip on the pistol and handed it back to Kirmani..

"I need you to find out what is going on, because I am not going to be able to do that from jail. I will confess if I have to in order to prove to you I didn't do it. I'll stay in prison the rest of my life if that is what it takes to protect Murphy and her daughter."

Kirmani, finally able to stand, took his weapon back and pulled out his cuffs. Dresden turned around and relaxed his arms beside him. Kirmani cuffed him. Dresden turned back around and briefly looked Kirmani in the eyes.

"Please, detective. I am not afraid to take the blame for this, even if it means Murphy believes it but someone needs to find out who is behind it and stop them before they hurt Murphy or Anna."

Kirmani believed him now, Dresden would never be taken into custody against his will. He had resisted it only to make his point. Kirmani picked up the envelope and its contents.

"All right Dresden, say I believe you. This is your spooky stuff. How do I find the truth without hiring .. well...you?" He heard Dresden chuckle softly and saw him look at the grisly skull he kept on his desk.

"Bob, have you been paying attention? Come on out, I want you to meet someone."

Kirmani jumped as smoke began pouring out of the skull and solidified into a man.

"Kirmani," Dresden said, "meet Bob. He's my associate. Unfortunately, he is a ghost. He'll be able to help you only with information. He can be your guide into this 'spooky stuff' as you put it."

Bob began to object to...everything.

"I'm sorry, Bob" Dresden told him. "If this doesn't get cleared up you know Elaine will welcome you, we talked about this."

"Harry, no this isn't the way to.."

"Work with Detective Kirmani, Bob. Do I have to make this a command?"

Bob sighed. "No Harry, I am only concerned..."

"I know." Dresden said, turning toward the door.

"Come on, Dresden, lets go." Kirmani looked back at the ghost. "Stay here, I'll be back."

Bob rolled his eyes "My prayers are answered."

Kirmani looked annoyed and Dresden chuckled.

"He can be a little cranky." he informed Kirmani, who just shook his head.

_What am I getting into? _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Reunion 2/3  
Author: ShadoutCarver  
Rating: Some iffy language, violence  
Book or TV verse: TV verse with a nod to book  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and Scifi Channel  
Summary: Some Morningways have survived.

Beta'd by my friend Anysia

Kirmani returned after booking Dresden. He entered the office using Dresden's key and nervously holding an amulet Dresden had given him.

"It will keep you safe from the wards." He had said, but would not explain.

Bob had emerged from a wall when Kirmani called. He had been led by the ghost into a hidden room. "The lab" the ghost had called it. Where Bob had begun to grill him on what had happened, and how he planned to proceed.

The detective was reluctantly impressed. 'Bob' was obviously a huge asset to Dresden, even if only as a sounding board. He was didn't want to take the skull to the crime lab and evidence lockup, but Bob pestered him until he gave in.

Sneaking the skull in past Marie in evidence lockup was a nightmare. He signed for the evidence and found an empty room to spread the evidence out on a table. There wasn't much. When the coast was clear Bob emerged. Kirmani was still jumping every time he saw the ghost do that.

"We don't have time for you to adjust to the real world, detective." Bob said impatiently. "please, tell me what I'm looking at."

Kirmani explained.

Bob perked up.

"this is organic residue from the attacker?" he asked with a feral grin on his face.

"yeah, we sent some for DNA testing"

Bob put his hand through the bag and into the small amount of skin and blood that had been scrapped from under Murphy's fingernails.

"Oh my" he said as he transformed.

"Holy Shit" said Kirmani as he watched the transformation.

"Are you sure this residue is from the attacker? Do you know this person? This isn't the Lieutenant's daughter is it?" a petite dark haired young teen asked Kirmani in Bob's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Murphy and I took the scrapings right away. What is this, that girl couldn't possibly have attacked Murphy and gotten away with it. No, it isn't Anna. How come she looked like Dresden?"

"Yes this girl attacked Lt. Murphy. She used magic, she must have. It is the only explanation that makes sense."

"In your world maybe" Kirmani snorted.

"You live in it too, detective, more so than I." the girl with Bob's voice replied.

"Oh wait!" Kirmani pulled out his cell phone. "if you're right about this, I want a picture."

He took a few photographs, asking Bob/girl to face in different directions.

"Man, no wonder Dresden solves so many cases. Are you sure YOU don't want to come work for us?"

Bob reverted to his own appearance, smiling.

"Thank you detective, I already do, but if we don't clear Dresden I won't be able to anymore."

"Right. Too bad you can't access CODIS."

"You have a laboratory staff for that, Detective Kirmani."

"Unless there is something else you can do with this stuff, I'm taking it back to lockup. Then I'm going to run this photo through missing persons and NCMEC."

"Will you let me talk with Marie?" Bob asked hopefully.

"You're out of her league, Bob"

"Just because I'm dead?"

"Because you don't have a car."

"Some things never change."

- - - -

They came for Harry just after midnight. He had finally gotten to sleep in the din of the jail when two officer's from Murphy's precinct took him, handcuffed, claiming official need. The officers administering the jail understood the lie, and approved the officer's actions. Harry didn't have a chance unless he used magic, and he this he refused to do.

They didn't go far. In a dark alley near the precinct, the officers began to enlighten Harry regarding how the rest of the precinct felt about his attack on Murphy. Harry tried to endure the beating, and hoped they didn't kill him. He was sure he was hallucinating when he heard Murphy's voice.

"He's mine." her grim tone chilled him, and the officers as well.

They backed away from him.

No, strike that, he was HOPING he was hallucinating. The idea of facing Murphy terrified him.

Murphy grabbed him roughly by the arms and hauled him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily before she pushed him against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Murph." his voice came out as a whimper. He cringed.

"Thanks guys, but if you could please back off. I don't want any witnesses."

Giving each other knowing looks the officers backed up to the alleyway entrance and looked out, away from them yet still in shouting distance should Murphy need them.

"We don't have much time, Harry." Murphy whispered. "You son of a bitch." she yelled.

Harry looked confused.

"Kirmani told me what's going on." She went on in a low voice. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She yelled. Harry wasn't sure for who's benefit.

To his horror he realized he was near tears. She knew he hadn't done it.

"You can't, Murphy, you can't, its too dangerous" Harry managed to choke out. His throat seemed to be swelling.

"Oh shut up you idiot. They plan on killing you, you know that." Murphy gestured to the two cops. "They want me to un-cuff you so we can kill you 'while escaping' ."

Harry swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"I don't know who's doing this. Oh Gd, Murphy, I'm so sorry. It was too dangerous to tell you, they threatened you and Anna, they had pictures." Dresden was openly crying now. "I would never hurt you or your daughter. I'd rather.."

"Be a gigantic moron and get yourself beaten and killed?" Murphy finished for him.

He blinked.

"I'll kill Kirmani" he muttered.

"Please don't, I need him. I'm sorry, Harry."

"What?"

Murphy slapped Harry – hard.

"_Hells bells, and mine have been well and truly rung._" Was his first coherent thought as the two uniformed cops picked him up off the ground, they were laughing.

"Look, she made him cry!" one of them pointed out. More laughing.

"Don't ever cross Lieutenant Murphy" said the other, admiringly.

They dragged him back to the squad car, and to the jail, satisfied that Murphy had avenged herself well.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family Reunion 3/3  
Author: ShadoutCarver  
Rating: Some iffy language, violence  
Book or TV verse: TV verse with a nod to book  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and Scifi Channel  
Summary: Some Morningways have survived.

Beta'd by my friend Anysia

Part 3

The cell phone photograph broke the case. A uniform had found the girl, both of them actually, Alexandra and Samantha, at a local teen runaway shelter.

Murphy dropped all charges. With no charges against him Dresden was released and returned home, battered and bruised but relieved. He would have to avoid the police station for awhile, at least until Murphy could calm things down. She had her job cut out for her. Harry was fairly certain he would be hearing 'boohooing' sounds from other cops for the rest of his life.

The Thompson twins had been brought to Dresden's apartment at Kirmani's request. Murphy had arrived shortly before they had.

"Twins?" Kirmani asked.

"There are two of them." Bob stared.

"These children assaulted me?" Murphy was embarrassed.

"Why?" asked Harry.

The twins looked at him.

"You killed" said Alexandra.  
"our father." said Samantha.  
"before we could even meet him," they said in unison.

Everyone stared at them.

"Harry. These aren't twins." Bob whispered.

Everyone looked at Bob, including the twins.

"What do you mean, Bob?" Harry asked.

"There are three of them here."

The ghost was staring intently at the girls.

"You two share minds, don't you"

The twins nodded.

"We have never told anyone," said one.  
"About Third," said the second.  
"How did you know about me?" They asked in unison.

"I can feel you." Bob said. "I am a ghost, and you are almost like one. Except... you're somehow alive."

Murphy stared.

"Ok, you know what, this has just moved from spooky into your world, Dresden." She moved to the door. "You will make sure they don't do anything like this again, and get the help they need?"

"Yeah, Murphy, They're my family, my cousins. We'll work this out and keep them out of trouble."

Murphy headed out the door. The twins – all three of them- - addressed her.

"We are very"  
"sorry"  
"Lieutenant Murphy."

"We should have gone"  
"to someone"  
for help."

"We were afraid"  
"of being ignored and put"  
"in another foster home."

Murphy nodded.

"I will keep track of you, I want you two.. three... to write me and tell me how you are doing, and that you are staying out of trouble."

"We will."  
"Lieutenant Murphy"  
"Thank you for understanding."

Kirmani followed her.

Harry tried to thank him for his help but the detective brushed it off. "I only did my job, Dresden." he said. "You... you risked everything for my partner. I won't forget that." He looked at the girls but left without saying anything to them.

Bob was still regarding the twins.

"I served your father, you know, all his life. I served his father before him, and his."

The girls interest perked up.

"Yes. I was serving him when he probably murdered his own sister, Harry's mother, using black magic I taught him – at his father's insistence."

The ghost looked briefly in Harry's direction before turning his attention back to the girls.

"I knew he planned to kill Harry's father. I did nothing to stop it." Bob's voice was growing harder.

"Your birth mother meant nothing to Justin. He used normal women as easily as he used his socks. I am certain he treated his socks with more respect."

The twins were frowning now.

"He never knew you three existed. You were lucky. He would have killed your parents long ago had he known. He would have brought you to his mansion here in Chicago, and I would have been the one to raise you."

The girls looked at him skeptically.

"Just as I raised Harry after Justin murdered his father."

"Is that why"  
"he killed our father?"  
"For revenge?"

Dresden spoke up "Revenge, self defense, accident. All, none. I don't know. I didn't know then." he said in self disgust. "I still don't." He hung his head, not looking at the girls.

Finally he raised his eyes to them, grief on his face.

"I'm sorry I robbed you of the chance to meet him. You deserved that much."

"It still"  
"hurts"  
"you."

They said, thoughtfully.

"Is that why"  
"you enslave the ghost?"  
"Revenge?"

Bob started. Harry looked confused.

"I would nev..." Harry started but Bob interrupted.

"Perhaps proper introductions are in order here." he said sternly.

"I am Hrothbert of Bainbridge, cursed at death. Bound to my skull." He raised his arms so the girls could see the manacles on his wrists. "Bound to serve the skull's owner forever, forbidden to move on."

He continued.

"In life I was powerful; I had more knowledge of and skill in the use of black magic than any sorcerer alive then or since." He actually began to look quite dangerous at this point. Harry had seen it before. The girls were frightened. Heck, so was Harry.

"Bob, you don't need to.." Harry began softly.

"No matter how skilled in the black, no matter how power hungry or avaricious they became, the Morningways never approached my level. Your father tried. He was very strong in his magic, steeped in the black and far too greedy for power to notice anyone around him. That is why his sister ran away. She wanted no part in his plans. He never forgave her for it. That is why I believe he killed her – or had her killed. That is why he killed Harry's father. He wanted to control Harry. To him his nephew was nothing more than a tool. Just as you three would have been."

Horthbert of Bainbridge, in full sorcerer mode now knelt down in front of the girls to look them straight in the eyes. They watched him, hypnotized.

"Harry did not take my skull to enslave me or to take revenge for my part in his father's murder." Bob said with certainty. "He was showing me mercy. He saved me. Perhaps someday he'll even forgive me."

The girls looked thoughtful.

The ghost continued relentlessly.

"You thought all wizards and sorcerers did whatever they pleased with no laws or rules? The high council makes the laws, and their wardens enforce them. If they hadn't ruled that Harry killed his uncle in self defense they would have beheaded him right then and there. They almost did anyway. They keep a close eye on him now, they will never trust him."

Bob waited for that to sink in before he went on.

"You assaulted a human with magic. You did not do too much harm, and you didn't use black magic, but the Council has noticed. The wardens will be keeping track of you."

"It was a mistake." Harry cut in. "You made a mistake. You have apologized to the Lieutenant and she has dropped charges."

Bob went on, overriding the wizard. "You've behaved much like Morningways since you arrived here in Chicago. Now you have a decision to make. Will you serve the black, or yourselves? Will you become a Morningway like your father? Or be a Thompson like your Dad? Which do you think your parents would have wanted? "

There were tears now. The girls were crying openly. Tears of grief that had only now began to flow for the first time since their parent's deaths.

They flung themselves at Dresden, who awkwardly took them into a hug.

"We're sorry"  
"we only wanted"  
"to know."

"We miss Mom"  
"and Dad"  
"so much."

"Shhhh," Harry shushed them softly. "We have a plan; after all, that's what cousins are for, right?"

They smiled at him for the first time.

"Cousin!"  
"Cousin!"  
"Cousin!"

"Well I'm glad finished the introductions." Bob said dryly.

There was a knock at the door. Harry opened it to find "Elaine! You made it! You must have driven straight through."

"I came as soon as you called. Is your Lieutenant safe? Her daughter? Did you find the... oh hello. You two must be the Thompson twins."

Everyone looked at Elaine.

"Elaine, meet my cousins, the Thompson twins: Alexandra, Samantha, and Third. Cousins, this is Elaine Mallory. An old friend of mine."

"You mind-share?" she asked them.

They nodded.

"I'm Alex."  
"I'm Sam."  
"I'm Third."

The girls put their hands out to shake hers.

"Elaine is pretty powerful." Harry said. "She lives in Los Angeles, and she has agreed to take you on as apprentices. "

The twins studied Elaine.

Elaine studied them back.

Some silent agreement was reached. Dresden did not understand how.

"You three are going to love Los Angeles, I just know it. I have a magic shop there, and I take on clients like Harry here, sometimes I even work for the police. I also have a lot of room above the magic shop. You can have two rooms and arrange them any way you please."

The girls smiled at Elaine.

"Just be warned." Elaine continued. "I will not go easy on you. Learning magic, control, and discipline takes time and practice. You will also go to school, and help in the magic shop."

The girls were still smiling.

"Thank you."  
"That sounds"  
"like heaven!"

Harry and Bob watched out the window as Elaine and the twins piled into an old beat up patchwork Volkswagen Beetle and drove off, the twins waving enthusiastically out the back window.

The two watched long after the Volkswagen had disappeared.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Bob." Harry kept staring out the window.

The ghost tensed slightly but said nothing.

"What I want to know is if you've forgiven me?" Harry asked.

Bob looked at him, startled. "Dresden, what would you possibly need my forgiveness for?"

"You could be alive now. You had a chance to live again. We both know I'm not going to live out my natural lifespan." Harry paused, then his voice softer. "It hurt, when I thought you betrayed me, but you were alive and I was happy for you. That's why I didn't try to fight you. You could have kept that life, done whatever you wanted."

Hrothbert of Bainbridge laughed "Harry, you magnificent idiot." The ghost said with tremendous affection, "I did."


End file.
